1. Field
One or more aspects of present embodiments relate to liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses and array substrates thereof. More particularly, present embodiments relate to LCD apparatuses having an improved a wiring structure for preventing circuits from being damaged due to static electricity, and array substrates of the LCD apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. As arrangement of liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer is changed by a voltage applied between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, light emitted from a backlight is selectively transmitted through the liquid crystal layer so as to realize a desired image.